Shinobi—War
by LivBlancco
Summary: Shinobi:Uma vida, um proposito, um destino. Quando tudo parece ruir somente a guerra parece ser o caminho uma profecia é feita. Quatro nações se tornam uma. Árduas batalhas são travadas, sangue é derramado. Dois destinos se tornam um. Unidos são postos a prova e descobrirão que somente a guerra e a perda fazem bons guerreiros, e que grandes batalhas são dadas a grandes shinobis.


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Cambria',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Cambria; mso-bidi-font-family: Cambria;"No início havia somente trevas, até que um sopro tudo surgiu: Uma vasta terra, cheia de vida, luz e trevas./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Cambria',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Cambria; mso-bidi-font-family: Cambria;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"CAPÍTULO 1—ESPIRAL DE LEMBRANÇAS/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Helvetica; color: #333333;""A relva não traz fartura de água; /span/embr / emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Helvetica; color: #333333;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanmas, sustenta o seu leito. /span/embr / emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Helvetica; color: #333333;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAssim é a vida de um lutador; /span/embr / emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Helvetica; color: #333333;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanA vitória não traz fartura, /span/embr / emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Helvetica; color: #333333;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTraz, e "gera" vontade, /span/embr / emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Helvetica; color: #333333;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDe Sustentar aquilo que ama."/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"a href=" autor/anjos_guerreiro/"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Helvetica; color: #0852ca;"Anjos Guerreiro/span/em/a/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"Dor/span/emspan style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEra tudo que aquele corpo podia sentir, seus membros cansados queimavam como o fogo mais ardente. Aquela era uma dor já conhecida, que lhe dominava todos os sentidos por completo e que superava a toda outra que ele já havia sentido em sua vida até aquele momento. Não importava o tempo que passasse, ou quanto progredisse a dor sempre caminharia junto a si, lado a lado, como velhos amigos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTudo ao seu redor estava destruído, quilômetros de devastação. O corpo jazia em uma cratera em ruinas, em um último esforço o shinobi já quase sem chakra abrira os olhos, vendo o céu límpido de um azul profundo —assim como seus olhos—, aquele céu era o mesmo de sua infância, e agora de sua juventude, não importava o tempo que se passasse aquela imensidão anil jamais mudaria, sempre seria a mesma. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"Porém em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"ele/em havia mudado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHavia crescido e se tornado mais forte, até mesmo o sábio notara isso, quando o observava mais atentamente. Aquele menino já havia passado dos tempos de criança, agora era um verdadeiro guerreiro. Um sorriso involuntário transpassou pelo rosto do homem mais velho acima da árvore, a única que havia sobrevivido a destruição massiva, aquela emcerejeira/em era mesmo arraigada a terra pelo que se via, e forte para suportar aquele imenso poder que o garoto tinha dentro de si, pois toda a vida que ali existia antes se fora, a flora tinha desaparecido e também os animais, que como seres da natureza sentindo que algo ruim estava para ocorrer saíram de lá, o que foi bom, afinal se estivessem ali naquele momento de certo agora jazeriam ao chão sem vida./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSem muito esforço o homem pulou da árvore pousando ao lado do seu pupilo que estava desacordado, pois mais uma vez ele havia chegado ao limite em que o seu corpo poderia suportar, o sábio por sua vez o colocou sobre suas costas e saiu dali andando calmamente deixando aquele lugar para trás. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanJá era chegada a hora./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Segoe UI Symbol',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Segoe UI Symbol'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe UI Symbol';"❀❀❀/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanO tempo frio aos poucos se despedia, em pouco tempo a primavera iria chegar dando a todos um novo recomeço. Pela janela do edifício Hokage aqueles olhos vagavam longe observando a sua amada vila, mesmo com o tempo estando gélido as janelas estavam abertas, —era sempre assim independente do tempo — O sol descia lentamente no horizonte se despedindo de mais um dia, os raios dourados com suas cores quentes: Vermelho e laranja preenchiam o céu de uma forma magnifica e reconfortante, emfamiliar/em de certa forma. Disperso em seus pensamentos nem notou quando alguém entrou pela porta, um descuido, afinal poderia ser um invasor, um ninja desgarrado que queria destruir sua vila, porém conhecia aquele chakra em especial e sabia que não ofereceria nenhum perigo, pelo menos não naquele momento./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"—Sente saudades, não é? —A pergunta era retorica, afinal a kunoichi já sabia a resposta para a mesma. —Eu também sinto saudades dele. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEla disse sorrindo, lembrando-se do pequeno furacão loiro que causava confusão aonde ia. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"—Onde ela está? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"Indagou, a mulher apenas fez revirar os olhos. Aquela já era uma resposta conhecida./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"—Treinando é claro, ela quer estar forte para quando Naruto style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSendo a garota quem era não tinham dúvidas quanto a isso de certo ela estaria mais forte quando o irmão retornasse, a jovem era muito determinada e teimosa, jamais desistia quando colocava algo na cabeça. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"—Ela está treinando sozinha? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanA mulher nem ousou responder, ela nunca treinava sozinha, sempre tinha companhia. Era o pedido que Naruto fizera antes de partir, que ele cuidasse dela, assim o amigo o fazia. Mesmo que aquele pedido fosse complicado, por diversas vezes, e exigisse muito de sua paciência e tempo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Segoe UI Symbol',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Segoe UI Symbol'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe UI Symbol';"❀❀❀/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"—Isso não é justo! —A jovem disse bufando batendo suas mãos no chão de terra, estava caída no mesmo novamente, pela... emsétima vez/em? Não sabia ao certo, já havia perdido as contas. Não tinha como vence-lo, afinal ele era mais forte e ágil, e o seu taijutso bem superior ao dela./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"—Realmente, não é justo eu passar todo o tempo livre que tenho com uma iniciante. Tsc, isso nem serve ao meu treinamento. Vamos lá, me proporcione algo que valha a pena! —Ele disse zombando da mesma que o olhou raivosa, então sem mais ela se levantou batendo as mãos em seus joelhos já arranhados pelo treino que já perdurava há horas, o suor já escorria pelo corpo feminino e o cansaço já começava a aparecer. O que era um ponto a favor do seu adversário que tinha em seus lábios um sorriso prepotente da vitória que viria fácil. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"—Porque não desiste de uma vez?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"—Você gostaria, não é? Mas sabe bem que o meu nind/spanspan style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Cambria',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Cambria; mso-bidi-font-family: Cambria;"ō /spanspan style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"é jamais desistir!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEla se pôs em posição de ataque e partiu com tudo que tinha para cima do outro, uma má decisão, pois ele conseguia prever todas os seus ataques, atacar o inimigo de frente quase nunca era uma boa ideia, uma tática errada para usar com ele, mas mesmo assim não custava tentar. A cada tentativa vinha uma frustração./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"—Ataque direto não é uma boa ideia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEla rechaçou a opinião e com duas kunais em mãos lançava-se contra ele procurando alguma abertura, a menor que fosse. Girando tentou acerta-lo na face, porém ele lhe deu uma rasteira que ela se esquivou habilmente, entretanto com sua alta velocidade o jovem já preparava um novo golpe, lhe aplicando um chute certeiro que ela defendeu com suas mãos, caindo no chão ajoelhada, apoiada em uma perna. Ela balançou a cabeça, não iria aceitar perder, com um pouco de esforço ela se pôs de pé novamente, mas chiou de dor quando o fez, o que chamou a atenção do maior que foi em sua ajuda com medo de que o golpe a houvesse a machucado, lado engano. Era somente uma artimanha em que ele caiu direitinho, quando ofereceu a sua mão em apoio a ela, viu a garota se transformar em frente a seus olhos em um pedaço de madeira, antes mesmo que pudesse reagir sentiu uma kunai em seu pescoço, ouviu o ressoar dos risos dela quando o jogou no chão./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"—Ganhei!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"—Você é uma pequena trapaceira. Somente assim para ganhar de mim, com jogos sujos e artimanhas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"—Vamos Sasuke, não seja um mal perdedor. Eu ganhei de você, porque emeu/em sou superior, e você é um baka por não ter percebido um jutso tão simples assim. Caso não saiba uma das regras do mundo shinobi é: Jamais subestime seu inimigo!/span span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"Sabe, o seu pior erro como sempre é sua arrogância./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEla disse sabiamente virando-se para ele, observando o céu ir aos poucos se tingindo de azul escuro, dando início ao crepúsculo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"—É o seu é não saber a hora de se calar, tão igual a seu irmão, style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAgora segunda regra: Jamais de as costas ao seu inimigo. —O moreno disse a jogando mais uma vez no chão. Recomeçando aquela guerra continua que os dois sempre tiveram, que nem mesmo os anos tornavam menos interessante./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"Era algo que eles sempre teriam, algo somente deles. Que ninguém jamais entenderia. O laço entre os dois era forte, mais forte do que o aço de uma espada e independente do que houvesse está espada jamais se quebraria. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Segoe UI Symbol',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Segoe UI Symbol'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe UI Symbol';"❀❀❀/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanA lua naquele momento já estava alta no céu, irradiando seu brilho celeste intenso. De bom grado iluminava as ruas daquele pequeno vilarejo, seus habitantes estavam em suas casas humildes com a família, ou agradecendo nas ruas pela guerra ainda não ter chegado ali, tudo estava na mais perfeita ordem, uma garota sozinha andava pelas ruas do vilarejo sorridente, saltitante e cantarolando, dispersa em pensamentos que nem notou quando esbarrou no homem a sua frente, caindo no chão pelo impacto com o corpo visivelmente mais forte a sua frente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"—Olhe para onde anda garotinha irritante! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"—Quem você chamou de irritante seu brutamontes baka?! —A jovem respondeu insolente, não se importando que o homem a sua frente tivesse uma estrutura física muito maior do que a mesma. Foi ingenuamente span style="mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"Tola/span. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEm um átimo a garota sentiu-se ser levantada do chão pela gola do seu quimono róseo, o mais velho riu vendo-a indefesa, ela era uma linda garota, de belos olhos. Quem sabe em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"poderia/em?... Sim, ele faria. Tomaria a jovem, há muito tempo não estava em companhia feminina, ainda mais com uma que se mostrava tão bela e de corpo tão convidativo. Fora um presente dos deuses ela ter aparecido, ele não iria recusar tão grandiosa oferta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"—Me solte, me solta. Por favor, alguém me ajude! —Ela gritava se debatendo nas mãos do homem chamando a atenção das pessoas ali perto, mas ninguém ousou sequer pensar em ajuda-la. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAquele homem tinha uma má fama, era um mercenário, um ninja sem honra. Um em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"nukenin/em foragido de sua vila. Não era a primeira vez que ele dava as caras por ali, sempre que vinha fazia o que bem entendia, com quem quer que fosse sem nenhuma represaria. Afinal aquela gente era humilde, civis, nenhum ali era um ninja, em sua maioria eram refugiados, gente que perdeu sua terra, suas famílias, sua história. Não arriscariam suas próprias vidas- a única coisa que os sobrará- para proteger uma desconhecida, a vida era a única coisa que possuíam, não tinham mais nada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"—É realmente uma bonita garota. —O homem disse passando os dedos grossos e sujos pela pele alva da moça, que sentiu vontade de regurgitar. O medo estampado em seus olhos dava um prazer gigantesco a ele. —Vai me servir bem./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"—Nunca! —Ela vociferou e cuspiu em sua face, os olhos escuros do ninja ficaram nublados de cólera pela audácia dela, nem mesmo seu rostinho bonito iria fazer ela escapar da afronta. A levantou ainda mais pelo quimono, fazendo com que ela não pudesse mais sentir a terra sobre seus pés, quando a colocou ao nível de seus olhos sorriu. O tapa fora ouvido por todos que ali estavam, o corpo da jovem foi jogado sem nenhuma cerimônia ao chão, quando o mesmo iria dar mais um golpe nela o sangue rompeu por sua artéria manchando ao chão e a moça, o homem nem teve tempo de dizer, ou fazer nada antes da lâmina afiada atravessar seu coração e ele tombar ao chão morto. Um homem alto e esguio empunhava uma katana manchada de sangue, seus olhos escuros e frios observavam a moça atônita no chão, ofereceu sua mão para ajudá-la./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"—Está bem? —Ele indagou levantando-a, tocando em seu rosto onde ela havia levada um tapa, mas a garota rechaçou seu toque e o empurrou./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"—Não toque em mim! Kuso*, era a minha vez, a emminha/em. Você acabou com minha diversão, sente-se satisfeito com isso? —Ela dizia com raiva, seus olhos antes brilhantes e gentis se transformando em um vazio escuro e mortal. Tomando a katana das mãos de seu salvador continuou seu monologo. —E então apreciaram ao espetáculo? Sabe, vocês foram pessoas más, muito más, não ajudando uma jovem indefesa. Isso é muito, muito errado e por causa disso... vocês todos vão pagar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanA jovem dizia se aproximando de homens que ficaram ali parados vendo ela ser humilhada e agredida, sem mover um musculo em sua ajuda. O moreno via a jovem cheia de cólera, resolveu que era o mais apropriado sair de seu caminho, agora ela mais parecia um animal raivoso com sede de sangue, sem limites. Em menos de quinze minutos a moça havia acabado com todos daquela pequena vila, não parando nem mesmo com as suplicas que muitos faziam./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"—Ora clamando por ajuda? —Ela somente riu sem humor. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"—Por kami–sama, não faça isso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"—Nem Deus pode ajudar agora, pense apenas que isso é o que vocês pessoas ingratas merecem por não ajudar alguém necessitado. Não demonstrando apoio a um desconhecido, o mínimo que merecem é a morte, a aceitem de bom grado! —Ela disse atravessando a espada no coração da vítima que não pode se defender, ninguém escapou: homem, mulher ou criança. Ela não tinha compaixão ou misericórdia, o moreno via a devastação que a garota podia causar, no processo não sofrendo nenhuma lesão. Somente o sangue dos outros manchavam a sua pele, ela era implacável e mortal. Assim que chegou ao fim com a chacina um sorriso prazeroso atravessou sua face bela e jovial. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"—Então, se divertiu querida?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"—Como nunca. —O seu apetite estava sanado pelo menos por enquanto. —Então para onde vamos agora?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"—Para o sul. —Ele respondeu sem muita apatia. —Poderia devolver minha espada?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEle indagou a mesma que já estava um pouco a sua frente. Sorrindo ela se aproximou dele e puxou sua mão depositando a katana ali, com um sorriso angelical em sua face pintada de rubro, ela tocou a face do homem retirando alguns fios escuros dali, causando certa estranheza por parte dele, não era do feitio dela aquilo, sem mais ela pegou uma kunai e fincou no seu peito, forte e musculoso, o fazendo soltar um chiado de dor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"—Jamais pense em se meter no meu caminho novamente. Ou se não o que eu fiz com eles vai parecer uma brincadeira de criança comparada com o que farei com você, entendeu?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCom uma carranca no rosto ele retirou a kunai do seu peito, felizmente não acertara nenhum órgão vital. Tinha que ter mais cuidado ao lidar com ela e seu temperamento volátil dali para frente. A passos rápidos e precisos ele pulou para as árvores deixando aquela pobre gente moribunda e infeliz para trás, eles tinham chego ao fim da linha, ele ainda tinha muito o que viver, então ele se foi atrás da jovem que corria pela floresta escura, —tal qual sua alma—Seria difícil estar com ela, mas aquelas eram suas ordens, teria de conviver um longo tempo com a mesma e com sua fome infinita de sangue. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"Ele mesmo sabia o quanto aquele tipo de fome era voraz e difícil de ser saciada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPois a sede de morte jamais cessaria, não importava a quantas almas se fossem por suas mãos, há muito ele aceitara que aquele era seu destino e seu fardo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Segoe UI Symbol',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Segoe UI Symbol'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe UI Symbol';"❀❀❀/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanOs raios de sol irradiavam em um novo dia, derramando seu calor e boas energias. Dentro do quarto um rapaz despertava languidamente, as juntas estalavam enquanto ele se espreguiçava levantando-se da esteira de bambu disposta no chão aonde havia dormido na noite anterior. Não conseguia se recordar muitas coisas, mas isto não era algo em que ele pensava, seus pensamentos vagavam em sua fome, que estava demasiadamente grande naquele momento. Há muito já não se alimentava, primeiro iria dar um jeito nisto depois se preocuparia com o resto. Suas roupas jaziam dobradas em um canto do quarto, as quais ele vestiu rapidamente, seus trajes negros e laranja, um tanto atípicos para um ninja, porém ele não era um ninja comum. Ali no quarto também havia uma vasilha grande com água que ele bebeu sem pestanejar, tinha muita sede, como se o seu interior estivesse em chamas, aproveitando fez sua higiene pessoal, lavou seu rosto e esboçou um sorriso. Saiu do quarto em busca de alimento, não foi uma surpresa encontrar seu mentor já ali conversando com uma loira de idade inferior ao velho ero-sennin, isto era algo natural a Jiraya, fazia parte do que ele dizia ser sua empesquisa/em para formular seus livros de conteúdos adulto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSem lhe dirigir a palavra —coisa que o seu mestre não gostaria—, já havia tomado muitos socos e pontapés quando outrora o tinha interrompido com uma garota, ele saiu e foi treinar na floresta, aos arredores da cidade em que estavam há já uma semana, o menino nem sequer parou seu treinamento quando o homem de longos cabelos brancos chegou, a tarde veio, até a noite e suas estrelas deram o ar de sua presença e a lua cheia preencher o céu. Somente no início da madrugada o mais velho lhe dirigiu a palavra./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"—Naruto, é chegada a hora de voltar. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Andalus',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Andalus;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanOs dois Narutos sorriram em uníssono, enquanto um deles com uma shuriken de energia cortou todas as árvores ao redor dos três ali. O loiro sabia o que as palavras de seu mentor significavam, enfim ele havia obtido sucesso, isto era o fim para seu treinamento. Depois de muitos anos poderia retornar ao seu lar: Konoha./span/p 


End file.
